Dactylorhiza maculata
Dactylorhiza maculata is a species of Dactylorhiza found in Europe. Description Plant blooms from late spring to early summer with many 2 cm flowers. Leaves of plant are plain green or spotted. Distribution Found in bogs and wet grassy areas in Europe to Siberia and out to North Western Africa. Culture Plants require partial shade and cool temperatures. Plant is easy to grow and can grow in mediums from garden soil to acidic peat. Water regularly. Varieties Naming Common Names: The Spotted Dactylorhiza, Heath Spotted Orchid, Moorland Spotted Orchid Synonyms #Dactylorchis elodes (Griseb.) Verm. 1947 # Dactylorchis maculata (Linne) Vermeulen 1947 # Dactylorhiza maculata f. brevicalcarata (Rohlena) Soó 1970 publ. 1971 # Dactylorchis maculata subsp. arduennensis Zadoks 1954 # Dactylorchis maculata subsp. elodes (Griseb.) Verm. ? # Dactylorhiza maculata subsp. ericetorum (E.F.Linton) P.F.Hunt & Summerh. 1965# Dactylorchis maculata subsp. islandica Á.Löve & D.Löve 1948 # Dactylorchis maculata subsp. montellii Verm. 1947 # Dactylorchis maculata var. heuffelii Borsos & Soó 1959 # Dactylorchis maculata var. hunyadensis Borsos & Soó 1959 # Dactylorchis maurusia (Emb. & Maire) Verm. 1947 # Dactylorhiza battandieri Raynaud 1985 # Dactylorhiza elodes (Griseb.) Aver. 1982# Dactylorhiza elodes (Griseb.) Englmaier 1984 # Dactylorhiza ericetorum (E.F.Linton) Aver. 1981 # Dactylorhiza fuchsii subsp. meyeri (Rchb.f.) Kulikov & E.G.Philippov 2004 # Dactylorhiza islandica (Á. Löve & D. Löve) Aver.1984 # Dactylorhiza kolaensis (Montell) Aver. 1984 # Dactylorhiza kotschyi (Rchb. f.) P.F. Hunt & Summerh 1965 # Dactylorhiza maculata f. angustiflora (Verm.) Soó 1970 publ. 1971 # Dactylorhiza maculata f. brevicalcarata (Rohlena) Soó 1970 publ. 1971 # Dactylorhiza maculata lus. albicans (Thielens) Soó 1970 publ. 1971 # Dactylorhiza maculata lus. carnea (Thielens) Soó 1970 publ. 1971 # Dactylorhiza maculata subsp. arduennensis (Zadoks) Tournay 1967 # Dactylorhiza maculata subsp. austriaca Voth 1978 # Dactylorhiza maculata subsp. averyanovii Jagiello 1990 # Dactylorhiza maculata subsp. battandieri (Raynaud) H.Baumann & Künkele 1988 # Dactylorhiza maculata subsp. deflexa Landwehr 1975 # Dactylorhiza maculata subsp. elodes (Griseb.) Soó 1962 # Dactylorhiza maculata subsp. ericetorum (E.F.Linton) P.F.Hunt & Summerh. 1965 # Dactylorhiza maculata subsp. islandica (Á.Löve & D.Löve) Soó 1962 # Dactylorhiza maculata subsp. maurusia (Emb. & Maire) Soó 1962 # Dactylorhiza maculata subsp. meyeri (Rchb. fil.) Tournay 1967 # Dactylorhiza maculata subsp. podesta (Landwehr) Kreutz 2000 # Dactylorhiza maculata subsp. schurii (Klinge) Soó 1967 # Dactylorhiza maculata subsp. transsilvanica (Schur) Soó 1962 # Dactylorchis maculata var. angustiflora Verm. 1949 # Dactylorhiza maculata var. averyanovii Jagiello 1986-1987 publ. 1988 # Dactylorhiza maculata var. dalarnensis Landwehr 1975 # Dactylorhiza maculata var. elodes (Griseb.) Aver. 2000 # Dactylorhiza maculata var. olgae Soó 1960 # Dactylorhiza maculata var. podesta Landwehr 1977 # Dactylorhiza maculata var. pseudoelata Balayer 1986 # Dactylorhiza maculata var. transsilvanica (Schur) P.Delforge 2000 # Dactylorhiza maurusia (Emb. & Maire) Holub 1973 # Dactylorhiza montellii (Verm.) P.Delforge 1990 # Dactylorhiza schurii (Klinge) Aver. 1984 # Dactylorhiza transsilvanica (Schur) Aver. 1982 # Orchis angustifolia f. schurii Klinge 1893 # Orchis basilica L. ex Klinge 1898 # Orchis biermannii Ortm. 1850 # Orchis calvellii A.Terracc. 1889-1890 # Orchis candidissima Krock. 1814 # Orchis comosa F.W.Schmidt 1795 # Orchis elodes Griseb. 1845 # Orchis ericetorum (E.F.Linton) A.Benn. 1905 # Orchis incarnata var. kotschyi Rchb.f. 1851 # Orchis kotschyi (Rchb. f.) Schltr. 1923 # Orchis macedonica Griseb. 1846 # *Orchis maculata Linne 1753 # Orchis maculata Thielens 1875 # Orchis maculata f. brevicalcarata Rohlena 1931 # Orchis maculata subsp. baborica Maire & Weiller 1959 # Orchis maculata subsp. elodes (Griseb.) O.Bolòs & Vigo 2001 # Orchis maculata subsp. maurusia (Emb. & Maire) Maire & Weiller 1959 # Orchis maculata subsp. meyeri (Rchb.f.) O.Bolòs & Vigo 2001 # Orchis maculata var. ericetorum E.F.Linton 1900 # Orchis maculata var. heuffelii (Borsos & Soó) Pauca 1972 # Orchis maculata var. hunyadensis (Borsos & Soó) Pauca 1972 # Orchis maculata var. kolaensis Montell 1947 # Orchis maculata var. meyeri Rchb. fil. 1851 # Orchis maculata var. nesogenes Briq. 1910 # Orchis maculata var. olgae (Soó) Pauca 1972 # Orchis maculata var. sacciferoides Klinge ex Schulze 1902 # Orchis maculata var. schurii (Klinge) Pauca 1972 # Orchis maurusia Emb. & Maire 1930 # Orchis nemorosa Montandon 1868 # Orchis nesogenes (Briq.) Rouy in G.Rouy & J.Foucaud 1912 # Orchis obtusifolia Schur 1853 # Orchis ochrantha Fleischm. 1908 publ. 1909 # Orchis solida Moench 1794 # Orchis tetragona Heuff. 1833 # Orchis transsilvanica Schur 1853 Category: Dactylorhiza